


The stars sure are beautiful tonght, right? Right.

by evian_pjo_OTP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evian_pjo_OTP/pseuds/evian_pjo_OTP
Summary: This is a one-shot about Evian. Evian is Echo x Octavian. Octavian has asked Echo on a date.
Relationships: Echo/Octavian, Evian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The stars sure are beautiful tonght, right? Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't be rude in the comments, since nobody is forcing you to read this. Also, please, don't ask why I think Octavian is a good character. Thanks.

### The stars sure are beautiful tonight, right? Right.

Octavian woke up with a start as his alarm started to sound. _Great,_ he thought _ _, _it's the middle of the night and I can't remember why would I put an alarm at this hour.___ Suddenly, he remembered.

While he was getting ready, he couldn't help the intense feeling he felt in his stomach. He just couldn't help it. He just couldn't believe that he was going on ___a **date **.****___

He got there several minutes early, and was greeted by the silence of the night. The Fields of Mars were empty. _ _ _ _Well,____ he thought, ______it's literally in the middle of the night. I would be scared if someone apart from Echo and me was here.______ Finally, she arrived.

___Octavian was amazed at how beautiful she looked. She wore a sleeveless, greek, white dress. She had her hair on a simple braid. Octavian decided to remember this angelic image forever._ _ _

_" "" _ "_Hi_ "" " " he said nervously. "" _Hi_ "", she repeated with an hispanic accent." _So, wanna go to that place I talked to you about?_"" _Wanna go to that place I talked to you about_."" He started heading into a specific direction, Echo walking right next to him. Octavian was tempted to hold hands, but he didn't dare.""""""" "

"" _Well, this is it_ ".""" _This is it_ "." They both sat on the grass, while looking at the sky. It was a good spot, because it was far enough from camp to be able to see the stars clearly but was near enough in case of an emergency. Talking about stars, there were millions on the night sky. They looked so distant and so near at the same time. Octavian thanked to every god that would listen for such a beautiful night. He suddenly got an idea. """" " " " " "" _Wanna dance with me?_" " " " "

_" "Dance with me?"" ""Yes, come on, it'll be fun." "It'll be fun""""""" _

They danced for hours until sunrise. They danced below all the stars in the firmament, to a song only they could hear. Finally, when almost all stars were gone due to sunrise, they **kissed**.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Tell me in the comments if you would like any more of these. Also, sorry for the weird format, this was my first story, so I still have to figure out how to put everything nicely. Thank you still for reading it.


End file.
